Not a story but a request!
by catchan2006
Summary: Want to be apart of the D. Grayman world? Details inside! This ain't a story! STOP WRITING IN! IGNORE! IGNORE!
1. Basically

Not a story but a request!

_**Moshi mosh! It's me catchan here and I'm here to ask a favour!**_

_**D. Gray-man fans, I'm thinking about writing a fanfic without my original characters (there's a reason for it, which I'll explain later) and I want to include some fellow authors. If you want, you can submit either yourself as a D. Gray-man character or an OC and I will involve them in my story. Why aren't I involving my OCs?**_

_**It seems to be fair if I don't involve my OCs due to their relationships with other characters such as Lavi and Kanda. If too many people end up saying that they want to be with one specific character, then I'll just make up a fan club in the story and say that they're all members, even though they fight for the right to be with that character. Better ideas needed for that... -sweat drop-**_

_**Thing's I'll allow:**_

_**Innocence – I'd like to see people be unique with it and see unusual ones, like hair or umbrellas. If someone else has that Innocence, I'm afraid I'll ask you to change it, sorry! You can, if you want, turn Accommodated Innocence into Parasite Innocence (except the Dark Boots; I've adapted that one).**_

_**OC coupling with another OC – But you must ask for permission from the person you want to pair with.**_

_**Have your say – Cause, well, it is you or belongs to you; just say when you want to appear, what you look like (uniform included), etc...**_

_**Things that I'll not allow:**_

_**Saying that I portray your character wrong – I'm trying my hardest and I got exams this year so cut me some slack!**_

_**People asking when they turn up – See above.**_

_**To say that you're interested, just review this. To submit your character, send me a message. I'll add more chapters of this topic to say who's joined as more people sign up. Please note, I want at least one person by Christmas.**_

_**In case you're wondering when this is set, it is set some time after Allen first came to the Order so the actual characters will appear at certain points as they are introduced in the anime story line (I've watched the anime more than reading the manga because it's easier to find).**_

_**Anyway, give it some thought before you decide, okay? Bye bye!**_

_**catchan**_

_**P.S. If I can't get any requests by January, this will be coming off **_


	2. Cate or me

_**My details**_

_**Name: Cate**_

_**Nationality: British**_

_**Height: 173 cm**_

_**Weight: ... (Unwillingly to say)**_

_**Age: Fifteen years-old/19th March**_

**Hair: Chin length fair (browny-blonde)**

_**Eyes: Blue (frammed by a pair of dark blue rectangle-round-edged glasses)**_

_**Clothes: (Spare clothes) A black dress that splits at the knee and a pair of sandels with a black and green strap over her foot. (Uniform) Similiar to Linalee's but with a pair of shorts that got up to above her knee instead of a skirt.**_

_**Innocence: Feet/Parasite; when activate, a green light runs up from the center of her foot to her knee, flames appear at her heels and her legs become swallowed up by a strange darkness. Her legs look similar to the Dark Boots once invoked however the sole of her feet can change based on her surroundings, such as spikes on rocky ground.**_

_**Details: Having grown up in a protective environment, Cate has grown up spoilt but has toned down to be normal in the past four years. She finds it hard to talk and is initially shy at first but quickly comes out of her shell. She was found by Yeeger at the age of fourteen after an Akuma disguised as a classmate attacked the school she attended and became an Exorcist to protect others, spending a year training. Her most prized possessions are a pair of sandals, a graduation from the General.**_


	3. Our cast so far but no detailsyet

The first three!

_**catchan here again! I sure was amazed to find out that people were willing to join this story and here they are!**_

_**So far in alphabetical order (though I kinda can't remember my ABCs at the moment -sweat drop-)**_

_**Haru Itonami – Haru**_

_**mangafreak7793 – Kaze Masahide**_

_**pegasusjin – Jin Mirouka**_

_**As I type this, I'm waiting for information from Viloia but I'm okay with the wait.**_

_**Other news!**_

_**The title of this series is D. Gray-man: The Black Parade. The title comes from an album from My Chemical Romance and I can't help but think of that title whenever I see D. Gray-man for some reason.**_

_**Started writing the first chapter and it follows a similar scenerio to the first chapter/episode of D. Gray-man. The story is written with "he, she, it" (is that called third person? Can't remember XP...).**_

_**Okay, gotta go now! Byebye!**_

_**catchan**_


	4. More cast!

More characters!

_**Hey peoples! I got more cast members! So far, we have:**_

So far, in Alphabetical order!

_**Chikaru2 – Chiarosa Miami**_

_**firenose – ReiRei and Emma**_

_**fly sky – Piero Martin**_

_**PillowTumor – Lin Bahn**_

_**SanityCross – Jenna Lockheart**_

_**Viloia – Gemma Eiche**_

_**xcadaverx – Yuji**_

_**Viloia, it's okay that you were late and thanks for the bunny -hugs the bunny-.**_

Updates:

_**Chapter 1 is complete and I'm working on chapter 2; I want to write three chapters before posting them. -sweat drop- I always plan it but it never works all the time...**_

_**I'll probably post up either tomorrow or next week, next week max.**_

_**Byebye!**_

_**catchan**_


	5. Another note

Another update!

_**catchan here again! More characters who have gotten in:**_

_**DGMlover – Jessie Chan**_

_**Nyteviper – Glaer**_

_**Sorelina – Salvia Willows**_

_**Lemon Wine – Sonia Rodriguez**_

_**zenobon zakura – Akito/Agito and Edmond**_

_**warlord-xana – John Oliver**_

_**xXDream- - Denis Mishin**_

_**iceofmusic – Kazuko**_

_**So sorry for such a long wait guys! I've got loads of work at the moment (School and cosplay next month) and...I am trying really hard. I will try to finish chapter 2 soon and introduce the first two chapters as first as I can before I start chapter 3 -sweat drop-**_

_**Meanwhile, someone asked if they could submit an Noah (saying who would spoil it) so I said they could. Which got me to thinking, maybe people could submit Noahs and Finders (if they wanted). It would be cool...**_

_**Anyway, back to work TT.TT**_

_**catchan2006**_


	6. One of the last notes I shall make here!

More cast!

_**Hey peoples! catchan here!**_

_**I hope to be finished with this chapter soon and then I'll be posting up! -sighs- This took much longer than I expected...**_

More Cast!

_**Warlord-xana – Zachary Bllood**_

_**Shiroikage – Alexander Nightstallion**_

_**Kurasaa Yuki – Kiri**_

_**canadianboy666 – Jordan Vongola**_

_**DGMlover – Lynn Anderson**_

_**And, on a final note, I won't take anymore cast once the second chapter is posted so this is ya last chance! I hope to upload the chapters by next week (for sure this time!) and expect chapters to come up as fast as I can (which might be quite slow cause I can't think of anything and I have exams, as stated before numerous times...).**_

_**Ja na!**_

_**catchan2006**_


	7. Thank you and plz read Black Parade!

A Final Note:

_**Hello everybody!**_

_**I'd like to say an really big thank you to all of you guys who submitted your characters for this story! The cast has been finalised and I thank them again! I'm sorry but I won't accept any further characters. But I hope you enjoy reading it! I'm sorry again!**_

**_But this was fun, I'll think I'll write another story using other peoples OCs in the future. I'm still thinking about it though! No promises!_**

**_See ya around!_**

**_catchan :3_**


End file.
